FIG. 1 shows a conventional switch-type key, wherein a plurality of mechanical microswitches 2a are welded onto a circuit board 1a of a keyboard, and a key cap 3a is fixed onto the microswitch 2a. By pressing the key cap 3a, the microswitch 2a is actuated to achieve a keystroke.
However, in the conventional switch-type key, the key cap 3a is only supported by the microswitch 2a. Consequently, when a user types on the keyboard, there may be a slight deviation in the pressed position on the key cap 3a, leading to an uneven stress distribution of the key cap 3a. Thus, the key cap 3a is prone to wobble/vibrate when the user types on the keyboard, causing an unpleasant tactile sensation. Besides, the key cap 3a is detached easily, so the conventional switch-type key has a short lifespan.
Accordingly, the target of the inventor is to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.